


The Motorbike

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Fluff, I don't know, If I did Sherlolly would be canon already, Missing Scene, Motorbikes, Motorcycles, Oneshot?, Pre-Relationship, drabble?, first fic, solving cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock arrives to take Molly case-solving. Only one thing is different. He's driving a motorbike and doesn't think to tell Molly. Molly fights her feelings while holding on tightly to Sherlock, physically of course. Or is it also metaphorically?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motorbike

     The thrill of riding a motorbike was a rush that Sherlock had been unable to resist as a youth. He didn’t ever stop riding, per se, but it was a little hard to ride a motorbike when Mycroft kept having his confiscated for various reasons. When John inevitably stayed with Mary after his return Sherlock became bored enough to go buy one from an obscure dealer so that Mycroft wouldn’t find out about the purchase immediately. Sherlock had started to use it as a more permanent means of transportation, and he refused to admit that his newfound wariness of cab drivers influenced his decision. It wasn’t that at all, he would tell himself, he simply wished to revert to a means of transportation that was a little more convenient. So when he swung by St. Bart’s to pick up Molly for the case he was taking her on it never occurred to him that this might be a bit of a shock to her. He had once heard her say that her brother had driven her to school on his motorbike till she went to Uni and so Sherlock assumed she would be fine with the means of transport. However, when he arrived at St. Bart’s Molly had stood on the sidewalk wide eyed and mouth slightly parted as Sherlock pulled off his helmet. He noticed the light flush of her skin and came to the conclusion that she must be cold in the frigid London weather.

     “Here, put a this on.”

     Sherlock held out a smaller helmet that he had thought to bring for Molly and cleared his throat when she continued to gawk at him.

     “Molly, it’s cold and you need to put the helmet on to ride. You did dress warmly, I see, excellent foresight on your part. Now come on, we don’t have all day.”

      He motioned towards Molly with the helmet and Molly snatched the helmet from his hands. She blushed slightly but quickly covering it up by slipping the helmet over her head. Sherlock shifted forward on the bike to allow Molly to mount behind him and he had an odd constricting in his chest as she wrapped her petite frame around his.

     “Hold on,” ordered Sherlock as he pulled his helmet down over his face and kicked out the stand from the bike.

     Molly’s arms tightened around him as they wove in and out of traffic. She was very nervous on the back of that motorbike, but her trepidation wasn't about riding. It was in regards to the tiny crush she was still harboring for the consulting detective. Which wasn’t right at all, she was an engaged woman. To Tom, who was wonderful and she was very happy with him. Honestly, she was trying to get over the infuriating man not increase her attraction for him. Of course, this was all being argued out in her mind while she was in a very close situation with the man in question. Molly could hardly be expected to think straight when she was practically plastered to the back of Sherlock Holmes. So, naturally, she was a bit flustered. At one point they stopped at a stop light and Sherlock turned his head to yell back.

     “Comfortable?”

     “Very!”

     “I recall you telling me your brother took you to school on his motorbike!”

     “Yes, I did!”

     “Then why is your pulse frantic and your arms cutting off my air? You’re deceptively strong for such a tiny woman, Molly, I need to breath!”

     “Sorry!”

     Molly loosened her hold but there was no further time for discussion as the light changed color and Sherlock had to refocus on driving. Sherlock made a tight turn and Molly found herself holding tightly onto his rather nice jacket with a small squeak. Her brother had been a reckless driver but it had been years since she had ridden on a motorbike. The nerves of steel she had built up on her brothers monstrosity of a bike were a little frayed because of the rider she was currently holding on to. Though she supposed faking another persons death was a bit more dangerous than riding a motorbike and required quite a bit more nerve. After reminding herself that all she was perfectly content being friends with Sherlock she began to relax into the bike a little. Sherlock had a small smile on his face underneath his helmet when he parked. About halfway through the ride he had wondered if he should pull over and hail a cab, but Molly had calmed down quite a bit shortly after easing his worries. Sherlock waited for Molly to get off before he removed his helmet with a neutral expression.

     “Have fun?”

     Molly pulled off her own helmet revealing tousled hair that enticed a small smile out of Sherlock. She shook her hair and ran a hand through it knowing from experience that it probably looked a mess and reaching into her pocket searching for a hair band.

     “Absolutely, that was brilliant.”

     Sherlock smirked a little before handing her a hair band from his pocket and replying, “Good, now let’s see to this case.”


End file.
